In recent years, there is disclosed a technique to acquire, for example, a three-dimensional shape and a texture map (hereinafter, referred to as 3D CG model) by scanning a whole body using a range finder.
According to this technique, the 3D CG model of a clothing part can be generated by scanning a subject (for example, a mannequin) wearing clothing. In a case where the 3D CG model of the clothing part thus generated is synthesized with an image containing a user and displayed, it is possible to encourage the user to virtually try on (hereinafter, referred to as virtual try-on) the clothing without trying on an actual clothing.
By the way, states (direction, posture, and body type) of the user who performs the virtual try-on are various. Therefore, it is desirable that the 3D CG model be generated in accordance with the respective states of the user. However, it is difficult to prepare all the 3D CG models from the viewpoint of costs and time for generating the 3D CG models.